The Art of Thankfulness (What to Do When You Forget the Turkey)
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Things are busy around the Castle household, so much so that something pretty important slips through the cracks at Thanksgiving. Caskett, Post-series Fic.


**The Art of Thankfulness (What to Do When You Forget the Turkey and Potatoes)**

**A Thanksgiving Story**

* * *

The world comes alive around her as she trudges across the living room floor holding her fussy child to her breast, and she does her best to greet the day without begrudging everyone else in the house who sleeps on without care. Jake's been awake on and off for the better part of the night, never settling for more than a little while no matter who's holding him, no matter how many lullabies, bribes, boobs, or bottles he's been offered.

He and Reece have been home for a week - and, oh, it still amazes her that her baby boys are almost two weeks old already - but he still hasn't adjusted to the routine. Reece has - easily, in fact; Jake, on the other hand, is all about making his displeasure with the new situation known.

"I know," she soothes around a yawn as he whines again. "It's hard getting used to being here."

God knows it has been an adjustment for everyone. All the bravado she and Rick had had about how totally easy the transition from one to three would be is gone, lost in a handful of sleepless nights and stolen naps. Even Lily's enthusiasm about her baby brothers has waned; now she casts wary eyes their way when they're sleeping and makes herself scarce when they're not.

"You're hearing so many new sounds, experiencing all these new things," she continues, humming to her son. "Mommy's still getting used to not having you guys close, too. But baby, you've got to sleep someti-"

She whirls at the scrape of a key in the lock, tightening her arms around Jake. She does a rapid estimation of how fast she can get to her gun in the safe, but ultimately plants her feet and shields her child instead of making a run for it. Her fingers curl around the closest knick knack on the table to be safe, ready to hurl it toward the intruder should she need to.

Grocery bags come into view first, banging unceremoniously into the doorjamb before a shoulder pushes the door the rest of the way open and a familiar head of vibrant red hair comes through the doorway.

"Alexis?" she asks, careful not to startle Jake. Castle's daughter jumps instead and two of the bags go tumbling to the floor in a clatter that makes them both wince. Thankfully, the baby doesn't seem to care, which is a first and a minor miracle, given how easily everything else has set him off.

"Kate! Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't - I was trying not to wake you. I'm sorry." Alexis lowers the rest of the bags, dropping to gather the items that have fallen out.

Beckett shakes her head, swaying with Jake. "You didn't. I was up with Jake. What um, not that it's not good to see you, but what… what's going on? It's six am."

Alexis looks up, her brow furrowing. "I'm… here to start cooking?"

"Cooking?" she repeats, trying to force her poor sleep-deprived, stupid brain to catch up. What is she missing here? "Why are you cooking?"

"Kate," Alexis starts, standing with her parcels, "it's Thanksgiving."

She blinks. It's what? No, it can't be.

"Did you forget?" Alexis asks. Her head tilts, sympathetic amusement softening her face.

"No! No," she insists, wracking her brain to remember exactly what day it is. She remembers the sinking guilt in her gut over sending her father and Martha in her and Castle's place to Lily's feast at preschool because it had been the day the boys came home from the hospital. She remembers Lily sitting with Rick at the table to make turkey hats for everyone exactly the way her daughter had at school. She remembers Lily singing some half-rhyming turkey song for hours on end the other day.

Come to think of it, she doesn't remember Lily going to school in the last few days, but she thought that was because it was the weekend...

"Oh my god, I forgot Thanksgiving. Did I forget Thanksgiving? It's really Thursday? You're not messing with me, are you? Your dad didn't put you up to this?"

Alexis laughs, nodding easily. "Dad has barely answered my texts since Monday. It's Thursday. Gram will be coming over later with pies - she's not baking them herself, don't worry - and your Dad said he'd be here around nine-thirty or ten with a couple of casseroles you like."

Shame colors her face. "I'm so sorry, Alexis. We've been so out of it - Jake's barely sleeping and I-" God, it's been days since she's looked at the shower, let alone the calendar.

The redhead waves her off, already moving to the kitchen and setting the bags down. "Don't worry. Don't worry about any of it, Kate. I've got everything under control. I just need to prep the turkey and stuff it and then it'll go in the oven." Alexis smiles. "You just rest. You look like you're about to fall over."

That's an understatement.

Kate nods. Two nonstop hours of walking in the middle of the night (on top of everything else) have taken their toll.

"I'm gonna… I'll get your dad."

"No, no, let him rest, too. Let him rest. This is for both of you." She smiles, already moving around the kitchen and gathering her supplies. "I'll get Lily when she gets up."

Oh, this girl is too good to them. Kate exhales, moving not to her bedroom, but to Alexis's side. She draws Alexis into a hug, careful not to press Jake between them. "Thank you. You'll probably hear this a hundred times between now and the end of the day but thank you."

Alexis laughs, bumping her head against Kate's. Her fingers brush Jake's arm, gentle, barely there. "You're welcome. I know everything is a little crazy around here right now, but since I can't really help much with the boys, I can do this."

"You're a lifesaver. I'm not even sure we have what we need to eat grilled cheese today."

"Well, it's all taken care of now," Alexis says, matter of fact. "Now shoo, go sit down. Get some sleep if Jake will cooperate." She turns to her brother, whispering for him to go easy on Kate.

She smiles, leaving the room with only a brief glance back at Alexis, just to be sure she's serious about taking on all of this on her own. Alexis waves her off, mouthing for her to go.

Mercifully, Jake goes into the bassinet without fussing, allowing her to straighten both arms for the first time in hours. Reece sleeps on in the cradle beside him, oblivious to the activity around him. He'll be up in a little while for a feeding, but for now he's content to rest.

Castle stirs as she slips beneath the covers, reaching out for her with a clumsy hand. "Hey," he breathes. His eyes slit open, watching her get settled.

Her fingers close around his, tucking his hand under her chin. "Hey. Jake's sleeping, finally."

"Mmm," he rumbles. "Good. Sorry 'bout sleeping through it."

Her lips brush his knuckles. "S'okay. You get Reece next."

"Yeah."

She sighs, sinking deeper into the mattress. "Oh, 'Lexis is here."

Rick's eyes pop open, his gaze blurry with confusion. "She's wha?"

Kate snorts. Well, at least he's as lost as she was a few minutes ago. She nods, slipping her foot over his, hooking around his calf. Her eyes slip shut on their own accord. "Alexis is here. She's making turkey."

"Turkey?" he echoes.

"Babe, do you know what day it is?" she asks, peeking an eye open. Rick blinks back at her. "It's Thanksgiving."

Incredulous horror washes over his features. "We forgot _Thanksgiving_?" he asks, his whisper more like a yell in their quiet bedroom. He squirms like he's going to jump from bed and go join Alexis but stops with a tired groan. "We suck."

"Yeah we do," Kate agrees, scooting closer. The warmth of his chest, the safety of the crook of his neck beckons her. "Your mom is coming later with food - pre-made - and my dad will be here in a few hours, too. _And _Alexis is going to wrangle Lily when she wakes up."

"God, Alexis is getting the best Christmas present this year. Everyone is."

Kate laughs, already slipping under. "Yeah," she murmurs. "Let's make it through Thanksgiving before we worry about Christmas, okay? 'Cause that's today. Somehow."

Her husband laughs, resting his cheek against her forehead. "Somehow."

If he says anything else, it's lost on her as the sleep she's been denied for so very, very long finally wraps her up and takes her away.

Rick and Lily's nearly identical soft smiles greet her the next time she opens her eyes.

"Hi Mommy," Lily whispers, leaning over Rick's shoulder to kiss her forehead. "My Wexi is here!"

"I had a feeling she would be, Little Flower. Are Gram and Grandpa here yet?"

Lily beams, whispering the affirmative like she's telling her a big secret. "Ya! Gwampa's going to pway wif me."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that," she murmurs, rubbing Lily's side. "Can I play with you too? Only in a little while."

Her daughter nods eagerly, pressing another sloppy kiss to her face. "Yes, yes, yes, Mommy! Okay, I see you later."

She climbs off the bed, scampering out of the room on her socked feet. Kate smiles, shaking her head. Her daughter obviously dressed herself - on top of her Thanksgiving turkey shirt from school and a pair of (clashing) striped leggings, she has also donned her favorite tutu. Ah, to have the fashion sense of a three-year-old.

Rick squirms beside her, running a hand down her arm to draw her attention to him. He's dressed, too, she notices, but unlike their daughter, his clothes match.

"Hi," he says, grinning when she tells him that much. "How are you feeling?"

"Almost human." She presses a hand to his cheek, drawing him into a kiss. "I need to feed the boys. They're long overdue."

Castle shakes his head, kissing her nose before returning to her lips. "Already done. Mother and I gave them what we had in the fridge so you wouldn't have to get up too soon."

She nods, relaxing back against the pillows. That works out; she can pump before she showers and then nurse the boys for their next feeding.

"Thanks."

Peace radiates from him as he props up on an elbow and watches her. "So," he starts, "we forgot Thanksgiving."

Kate snorts. "Yeah, apparently. Good thing we're not trying to keep kids alive or anything, right?"

Her husband laughs. "Good thing. We would've figured it out when we turned on the TV and saw the parade."

"Mmm, true. I'm not sure one of your guys would've been able to dig us out of a 'not having a turkey on Thanksgiving' hole, though."

"Please, I have a butcher who will open his shop for me any day of the week. Even holidays, as long as I'm quick."

"Well," she drawls, rubbing a hand over his arm. "I'm glad we didn't have to put that to the test."

"Fair enough," he concedes. His head dips, lips brushing hers. "Okay, I'm going back out there. Rest, relax, whatever you want to do; take your time, Kate."

She nods, cupping the back of his neck to keep him close for a few moments more. "I'll pump and shower, and then I'll join you guys."

"Kay." Rick's lips peck hers again before he scoots from their bed. "I'll have coffee waiting for you."

Now he's talking. She blows him a kiss before she sits up and scrapes a hand through her hair, grimacing at the way the strands feel between her fingers. Yes, a shower is definitely in order. She won't be sitting down for Thanksgiving dinner with her family looking like the swamp monster.

The loft is buzzing with life when she finally emerges from the bedroom. The boys rock in their swings, content to listen to the cheerful music trilling from the speakers, and she makes a note to use the things more often if this is their reaction. Alexis and Rick bustle around the kitchen, dodging one another with the ease only years of experience can bring them. Her father is nowhere to be found - upstairs with Lily, no doubt - but Martha waves from her perch on the couch, beckoning her over.

"Good morning, Katherine."

Kate sinks beside her, wrapping her arms around her mother-in-law's shoulders. "Morning, Martha. Thank you for all of this."

"For all of what?" Martha asks, rubbing a hand down her arm. "Darling, this is what we're here for; especially now that our delightful little brood has grown by two."

Kate looks around her home, taking in the hustle, the joy, the warmth. Her family; Lily and her father, Rick, Reece and Jake, Alexis, and Martha. These people who love her, whose guidance - though often unconventional - has helped shape her into the person, daughter, wife, and mother she is.

She swallows down the regret that her own mother isn't here to see all of this, to be a part of all of it. Her mom would love every second of this life she's built.

"You're right," she says, clearing her throat and accepting the steaming mug Rick offers with a soft smile. Her husband grins in return, dusting a kiss to the top of her head. "But still, thank you."

* * *

_I'm a couple of days late with this, but I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
